


A Hotel Discovery

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Minnie are returning home from another out of town adventure, they stop at a hotel for the night. Unfortunately they've only got enough money for one room and the train ride home. Mickey makes an awkward discovery about his sleeping arrangements. Will they be able to handle it?  Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Arangements

**Author's Note:**

> The Liberty-Belle Hotel and Mr. Beeble are from Floyd Gottfredson’s Bellhop Detective.

It was getting late. Mickey and Minnie Mouse were returning home from their latest adventure, which was far away from home. However they were just one town away but they didn’t want to go any farther due to fatigue. So they both agreed to stay for the night at the closest hotel. Which just so happened to be the Liberty-Belle Hotel where Mickey used to work as a bellboy (only once). At the time Minnie wanted Mickey to settle down with a job, after all his adventuring off to who knows where, and so she made him enter a special contest to win a job and after answering correctly of a sound that was heard by accident, then he was positioned as a bellboy.  
  
Upon entering, even without a reservation, Mickey and Minnie were greeted warmly (but mostly Mickey).  
  
“Well, well! Look what the wind blew in, its Mickey Mouse! How are ya son and what on Earth are you doing up at this late hour?” Mr. Beeble, owner and manager of the hotel asked.  
  
“Hiya Mr. Beeble! I’m doing fine these days but, right now is more of a pit stop before Minnie and I head on home. How did that ten thousand treat ya?” Mickey answered then asked.  
  
“It did us wonders my boy and business has been flowing much better now, since those phony ghosts aren’t making any racket. Speaking of business would you like to check out two rooms?”  
  
“Sure do! How much is it for the both of ‘em?” Mickey asked as he reached his wallet.  
  
“50 bucks,” Mr. Beeble answered simply.  
  
Mickey turned pale. Then he went from white to red as he found that he didn’t have fifty bucks on him. Just the twenty-five and just enough cash for the tickets on the last train ride home. If he was going to stay there for the night, he would have to share the room with Minnie. Even if they weren’t married.  
  
“ _No big deal right? Just tell her the truth and sleep on the floor. Heh. After all I did bring my sleeping bag. No reason to get nervous… even though ‘anything’ could happen doesn’t always mean that it will… stupid Murphy’s Law_ ,” he thought to himself.   
  
Minnie looked over his shoulder and saw what he was so nervous about. She thought it was cute that he’d get so flustered over such a trifle matter and she knew he’d probably offer to sleep on the floor while she would probably get the bed, out of courtesy of course. So she decided to reassure him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Mickey, I’m alright with sharing a room with you. After all it is the only way for us to still have enough money for the train tickets,” She smiled sweetly. He agreed; it was the only way and he pretty much had no other choice.  
  
“All right, actually Mr. Beeble, we’ll be checking out just one room if ya please,” Mickey stated as he handed him the money.  
  
“Certainly, here’s the key to room 23, no ghosts and that’s a scouts honor,” Mr. Beeble teased.  
  
“Very funny my friend,” Mickey said sarcastically, and then chuckled shortly afterwards.  
  
Mickey and Minnie headed down the hall towards their room, careful not to disturb anyone else. They reached their room, which was on the left side of the hall. Mickey got the key out and unlocked the door letting Minnie go in first.  
  
“After you,” he said courteously. She giggled softy at him. Even when he’s nervous he still acts like a gentleman.  
  
“Why thank you,” she said smiling sweetly at him, then she gave him a loving peck on the cheek. She giggled softly again when she saw him blush as she went inside. He followed and locked the door behind him.  
  
It was a nice simple room, with one bathroom complete with the essential furniture of showerhead, bathtub, sink and toilet behind the closed door on the right when entering. There was also a T.V. on a dresser on the same side as the bathroom door, but it was still a comfortable ways away from it. Across from the T.V. Mickey’s fears came true, there was only one bed.   
  
Even though it was late, neither of them had taken a shower since the day before. So Mickey offered that Minnie go first.  
  
“You can go ahead if you want to Mickey.”  
  
“No you can go first Minnie, I can wait.”  
  
“Are ya sure?”  
  
“I’m positive, you go on ahead.”  
  
“Alright if you insist, but are you sure you’ll be alright? You did get hit pretty hard in the leg,” she pointed out. As usual with Mickey’s heroic habit that always kicks in when faced with danger, he got out alive with minor to medium scratches and bruises.  
  
“Aw, don’t worry 'bout it Min, it's just a bruise, sure it'll be sore but it’ll go away in a few days. I’ll be fine until then so please don’tchya worry 'bout it none,” he said playfully as he gave her his best reassuring smile.  
  
“You know I’m gonna worry about you Mickey, that will never change for as long as I live,” she smiled weakly, “Are you sure you want me to go first?”  
  
“Yep. I’ve gotta set up my sleepin' bag out here anyway.” He answered simply.  
  
“Okay but if you need me just knock.”  
  
“Don’t worry sweetheart I will.” He replied, assuring her again.  
  
With that said, she went into the bathroom and began to take a shower, while he was getting ready to set up his sleeping bag on the window side of the bed. It didn’t take long for Minnie to finish her shower but while she was in there, Mickey made a grave discovery… he didn’t pack his sleeping bag. He heard the door open so he grabbed his pajamas and then slowly turned around to see the beautiful sight before him. Minnie stepped out from the steamy bathroom still drying her hair with a towel. She was in her pajamas, consisting of a white tank top and pink lounge pants. And to Mickey, she looked like an angel, and he couldn’t help but smile. She noticed the goofy look on his face and couldn’t help blushing slightly and giggling mentally at how adorable he looked.  
  
“The shower’s all yours Mickey.” She told him sweetly.  
  
“Okay, thanks Min.” He replied appreciatively.  
  
“You're welcome Mickey.” She smiled sweetly at him as she flung the towel towards Mickey, which landed on his face gently. They shared a laugh though his sounded a little more awkward due to his new secret that he discovered. She did notice it, but she figured that it was because she was being playful towards him in an embarrassing situation of having to share a hotel room with her though they weren’t married ( **yet** ). So she assumed that he was just being timid, another side of him that she absolutely adored.  
  
Then Mickey stood up and walked to the bathroom to take his shower, she gave him a loving peck on the cheek as he walked past her. While he was in the shower, Minnie was about to toss down the other pillow onto his sleeping bag. However, she noticed Mickey’s sleeping bag wasn’t even there. Either he lied to her about setting it up or didn’t tell her that he actually forgot to pack his sleeping bag. She guessed that it was the second possibility, Mickey is forgetful at times, and she could always tell if he was lying because he was the worst liar ever besides Pinocchio. If he was lying he would fidget, stumble on his words and change parts of his “story” in a totally failed attempt to worm his way out of something.  
  
Just then Mickey had already finished his shower and stepped out of the bathroom in his pajamas of a red buttoned up shirt and matching pants. She immediately sat up on the bed and crossed her arms giving him a stern look. Mickey stopped dead in his tracks, Minnie was angry with him about something and when she was angry, it meant trouble. If anything was obvious about Mickey and Minnie’s relationship so far, it was that Minnie was dominant. Mickey remembered that long ago she started the relationship and if necessary she would end it, but he knew that there was no way that she would ever resolve to that, he knew she loved him too much to let him go. Besides, they had been together for a very long time and he was sure she wouldn’t just give up all of those memories. That was virtually impossible.  
  
“Uh, somethin’ the matter Minnie?” He asked wearily, he could only guess she found out his sleeping bag was missing from his spot on the floor.  
  
“I thought you were going to set up your sleeping bag while I was taking a shower. So where is it then?” she spoke with an annoyed tone. She was definitely angry.  
  
“I uh…”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I guess I never packed it after all,” he blurted out. He knew he was red in the face but he kept looking at the ground to hide his blushing and to not look Minnie in the eye. In pitiful hopes that if he did there’d be a raging fire in her eyes.  
  
“Oh Mickey,” she cooed. Instead of getting angrier her tone softened in sympathy. She never should have doubted him, even for an instant. “You poor thing.”  
  
“Huh?” he asked. Now he was really confused but he did guess for a second that she understood his predicament. Then something crossed his mind that would make it worse.  
  
“What if she asks me ta sleep on the bed with her?” he thought solemnly. The thought alone only made him even paler in feeling but blush redder in reality.  
  
“It’s pointless to sleep on the floor Mickey, come up on the bed with me,” she said sweetly patting the bed lightly beside her. Now Mickey’s paleness was showing. In his attempt to hide that, he quickly scooted himself over to his spot next to the bed and plopped himself on the floor with his head resting on his luggage facing away from her.  
  
“I’ll be fine down here Minnie, I really don’t mind,” Mickey said in a rush. His cheeks were tinting red again.  
  
“Oh no you don’t! Mickey Mouse you’re going to sleep up here on this bed tonight with me. I can’t bear the thought of being the only one comfortable out of the two of us. Now come here,” she commanded as she reached out and grabbed his ear and yanking it gently ushering him towards her.  
  
 He sighed mentally as he knew there was no chance of winning this argument unless his stubbornness would lead to him staying put, and then her stubbornness would lead to sleeping on the floor with him. No matter what he did she would end up sleeping next to him anyway. Just another thing they both had in common; stubbornness. Her stubbornness was just ever so slightly stronger than his. Leading to the fact that she won all of the arguments they ever indulged in when she got upset over something.  
  
“Alright, ya win,” he sighed as he did as she commanded. Walking around to the other side of the bed.   
  
“I knew you would see it my way,” she smiled slyly, “Don’t worry nothing will happen.”  
  
“And I _especially_ will make sure of that. G'night Minnie,” he stated as he turned over to his side facing away from her again.  
  
“You’re playing ‘hard to get’ aren’t you?” she teased as she tried to flip him over so he would face her.  
  
“No, I’m tryin' ta avoid bein' rash. I don’t trust myself,” he answered simply.  
  
“Aw Mickey, you know I trust you with my life, and I know you wouldn’t dare do anything to hurt me. So all you need to do is relax, alright?” she cooed softly. She did manage to flip him over to face her. So she said this as she gazed deeply into his adorable brown eyes, then she leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
“Okay, thanks Min,” he said as he smiled slightly.  
  
“You’re welcome Mickey, anytime,” she said softly and affectionately, “Goodnight Mickey.”  
  
“G'night Minnie,” he said softly as she snuggled up against him. Feeling the warmth his body radiated, she could easily get used to this. He shifted only a little to turn off the light on the bedside table. Then Minnie leaned up and brushed her lips softly against his as one last goodnight kiss.  
  
“Let’s not speak of this ta anyone, alright?” Mickey started.  
  
“Agreed, if any of this got out to Clarabelle she’d never let us live it down,” Minnie finished as they both chuckled, ”Sweet dreams Mickey.”  
  
“Sweet dreams Min.”  
  
With that said, it only took a few moments before sleep over took the both of them. Drifting off into sweet, peaceful sleep, with each mouse dreaming of the other.


	2. Awkward Wake Up Call

Eventually morning came seeping through the blinds ever so gently upon the Liberty-Belle Hotel. Minnie was the first to wake up but didn’t open her eyes just yet. She wanted to snuggle up to her beau, but as she tried feeling for him, she realized he wasn’t there. Then she opened her eyes - he wasn’t in her peripheral vision either, and just when she was about to call out for him did she hear him snoring. Oh, what a snore he had, one could recognize it from a mile away. It was an average snore when he inhaled, but when he exhaled he whistled, making him very identifiable since he was the best whistler around.

She looked over the edge of the bed and found him sleeping away. On the floor of all places, exactly where he said he would be, being the gentleman that he is, even though she **_had_** made him change his mind. She could only come up with one conclusion as to how he ended up down there - he must’ve woken up in the middle of the night, while she had rolled over to her other side, went to the bathroom and when he came back he plopped himself on the floor with his pillow.

She sighed in slight annoyance at this revelation. She could never get him when she wanted him could she? It even seemed like it was getting to be everyday or every week even, that he was off on some wild adventure somewhere. Be it in town after a local crook pulling off a ridiculous heist, or in another country altogether for an international crook dead set on helping set off a nuclear war. Sure, because of these adventures Mickey always had something interesting to talk about at parties thrown by neighbors, and yes they were coming home from an adventure now, **_but_** she was getting tired of it. Their latest adventure wasn't even supposed to be an adventure - it was supposed to be a **_vacation_**!

But alas, Minnie should have known better than to think that traveling **_anywhere_** with Mickey would be quiet and peaceful. Heavens no, perish the thought. If anything seemed a little too suspicious to be normal, you could bet your sweet bippy that Mickey would be on the case in a heartbeat. This fact irked Minnie the most. He was a part-time cop/police detective, that meant he didn't **_have_** to try to capture every crook that happens to be causing trouble wherever they go. Granted, she's very proud of what he does. He does _more_ than what most men would do in a dire situation, but sometimes it gets annoying when it's not necessarily needed.

 Minnie is especially annoyed that it always happens whenever the two of them go somewhere together. She just wants to spend quality time with him and what does he do? Ignore all of the obvious hints that she wants to be alone with him and just goes gallivanting off to catch a crook!

So angry was she with this last thought that she subconsciously threw her pillow at him.

**_Whack! Ker-thunk!_ **

It actually didn't go very far because he was right there in front of her when she "threw" it and poor Mickey was so surprised by the sudden assault that he fell back off the bed, and thought it'd be wise to stay there this time.

"Guess yer mad at me fer rollin' outta bed, huh?" he asked as he was muffled by the pillow, but Minnie understood him anyway.

"Well, yes, but I was actually thinking of something else I'm mad at you for when I threw it at you," she admitted slowly, hoping he'd get the hint this time.

Okay, so she was definitely mad at him, but it wasn't about the bed that she wanted him to sleep next to her in like she wanted. That left a few other options....Well, they were on vacation but something came up and he had to - ! Oh, dear. He was in big trouble now.

"Uh, lemme guess, it's 'cause we didn't really get ta spend quality time together besides the adventurin' bit, ain't it?" he guessed as he lifted the pillow away and saw her stern look. He gulped when she didn't answer right away, knowing that she was REALLY mad, but didn't look it, or sound it for that matter. But judging by the very angry expression on her face, he had definitely guessed correctly anyway.

Usually when she's angry she'd be ranting an raving about every little thing that's bugging her, and maybe even throw stuff if she's **_that_** angry. But this was worse, _far_ worse. This was the highest peak of her anger - the **_silent treatment_**. He knew if he didn't make it up to her in any and every way possible, then it would be a very dull train ride home, unless something happens on it. No! He had to stop thinking like that, if something did happen on the train then she would be even angrier at him! Then she'd never speak to him again and then where would he be? The loneliest bachelor on the block who had to suffer watching the girl he loved find someone else, get married to that guy, and helplessly watch her help raise that fella's children. He shuddered at the thought, quite visibly actually, but before Minnie could question it, Mickey had gotten into the bed with her as she had initially wanted. Of course he winced as he got in a little too quickly because of that bruise on his leg, but thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

He then gently took her hands and kissed the backs of them, fully intending to charm her out of her anger, though he knew it wouldn't be easy. Well, she wasn't really angry anymore but that was more out of surprise than being charmed, although his charm was definitely helping right now. Still, he had a lot to make up for at the moment so she wasn't going to give in that easily until he proved to her how sorry he was.

"I know I haven't been there fer ya when ya wanted me ta an' I'm really sorry. But ya know I can't help it whenever there's danger. It's like, uh... It's like bein' a plumber!" She quirked an eyebrow at the analogy and he proceeded to explain. "If there's a leak, a plumber goes an' fixes it on instinct! Well, it's sorta like that fer me, Minnie. If there's danger, I gotta do whatever I can ta stop it from gettin' too close ta home. An' in this case, home would be you, Min. Ya gotta know that I could never live without ya! I honestly don't know what I'd do if somethin' bad happened ta ya all because I wasn't careful enough, I'd never forgive myself, I'd probably even -!" Her kiss interrupted him before he could finish that sentence. She had gotten the picture anyway, and besides, she didn't want to hear him actually finish that sentence, for she already knew what he was going to say.

If anything did happen to her under his watch, he would be full of so much guilt of not being able to protect her or save her in time, that he'd be an empty shell of the mouse he once was, completely dead inside. Probably couldn't keep on living, knowing him. That was how much he couldn't live without her. She knew this because she was the same way. If something had happened to him while he was away, she wouldn't be able to keep on living. Especially if they had a fight just before he left because he was leaving in the first place, then she wouldn't forgive herself nor will herself to continue with her life. It just wouldn't be right without him, simple as that.

Mickey was surprised at the kiss to say the least. So surprised that he didn't know what to do with himself. Minnie gave him a subtle hint however, by simply wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss by scooting closer to him, to the point where she's now happily sitting in his lap. Finally getting the idea that she understood his reasons and  forgave him for being a dense idiot, he nervously wrapped his arms around her waist in return. After several seconds, that felt more like minutes, Minnie slowly pulled away.

"I feel the same way. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you while you were away. Why else do you think I worry so much by throwing a hissy fit just before you leave?" Mickey knew that was a rhetorical question, so he answered **_around_** it instead.

"Aw gee, Minnie. Ya know I'd never let anythin' happen ta me fer **_your_** sake. I'll always come back ta ya, that way ya don't have ta worry!" She smiled demurely at him for this interesting response.

"I have every right to worry if I want to, and I always will regardless of how much you'll reassure me. Now, don't we have a train to catch?" she stated simply as she scooted off his lap and off the bed and grabbed her clothes for the day, and started heading towards the bathroom to change.

"Right, guess we should get ready," Mickey grumbled as he didn't like the reminder of going home, plus she just left his arms so suddenly it left him a little disappointed. "Ya go on ahead and change first, an' no arguin'!"

"Alright, if you insist, Mickey. Oh! And one more thing..."

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her curiously.

"If anything strange happens on this train, you're staying put with me and letting the conductors handle it, **_capice_**?" She gave him a very stern look for emphasis. He chuckled since that had already come across his mind and promised himself that he wouldn't go off investigating on the train, and of course he could easily promise Minnie the same thing in real life.

"Ha-huh! Don'tchya worry Min, I promise I won't. I ain't goin' anywhere except wherever we're seated," he promised cheerfully as he crossed his heart. She narrowed her gaze at him in suspicion because of his tendencies, but she could only hope that he would keep his promise this time.

"Alright, you better keep that promise, because I'm holding you to it." With that she went into the bathroom to change.

Mickey chuckled again, though this time at her determination to keep him right where she wants him, not that he could or would complain. Truth be told he did love adventure, but his love for it was as touchy a subject as marriage, so he avoided arguments with her about it as best he could and he narrowly avoided it this time. The argument itself was simple, every now and then Minnie would be upset about him going on so many adventures, especially if they happened in rapid succession that she hardly had any time to see him if he was ever home. Thus, she would start the argument by saying that he loved adventure more than he loved her, which simply wasn't true. He loved her and adventure equally, just as a sailor loved his own wife and the sea equally.  The main difference was, Mickey's mind is usually in so many places at once during his adventures, that love tends to be the last thing on his mind. But it was just who he was and she still needed to get used to that aspect of him however annoying it may be to her, just as he'd have to try and spend more time with her in between adventures. 

 

 Then, Mickey got off the bed and grabbed his clothes for the day and changed quickly, so that Minnie wouldn't walk in on him and to save time otherwise. Thankfully he was all done changing by the time she came out, ( she must've been powdering her nose).

"Oh, you're all set already," Minnie said as she came out of the bathroom looking pretty as a picture. Yep, she definitely was putting on make up while she was in there.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna waste any time since we gotta boogie," Mickey replied as he glanced at the clock to emphasize his point.

"Oh my goodness! Is it really that late already?!" Minnie gasped as she hurriedly rushed over to her luggage to put the old clothes in it and zipped it up.

"Yep, it sure is! Gee, time **_does_** fly by when yer havin' fun, huh Minnie?" he said playfully with a wink. Minnie blushed at the comment, knowing exactly what he was referring to, as they made sure they had everything and headed out the door.

"That doesn't count! It was only one kiss!" she retorted. Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah, a really long kiss," he teasingly whispered, since he didn't want the rest of the hotel listening in on their love life. She playfully and lightly smacked his arm. "Ow! Alright, alright, I'll keep my yap shut, but I definitely won that argument." She rolled her eyes at him, though she kept quiet too in order to silently let him know that she was indeed letting him have this victory for today, but next time he wouldn't be so lucky...if a next time ever came along that is. Only time would tell.

They continued down the hall and passed the front desk, saying their goodbyes to Mr. Beeble, the owner of the Liberty-Belle hotel on their way out. Then they got to the train station and it turned out that they were five minutes early. Plenty of time to relax before the train came.

"Now remember what you promised," Minnie started yet again.

"I know, I hafta stay with ya if anythin' strange happens an' we'll let the conductors handle it," Mickey replied, crossing his heart again in solemn promise.

"Thank you."

"But if its train robbers an' they come to our seats, I'm punchin' their lights out!"

Minnie smacked her hand to her forehead and sighed exasperatingly. He **_would_** find a loophole in that promise, and it's the only valid loophole to be justified. Oh, well...if it happens, it happens.

Thankfully however, nothing of the sort happened. The train ride home went smoothly, so smoothly that Mickey was pretty disappointed that nothing happened, but he didn't let it show since he was distracted by a very curious thought. It had been nagging him ever since they checked in to the hotel... __ **Maybe marriage ain't such a bad idea after all. It does have its perks, and it would make things a little easier and less awkward if another situation like this happens again.**

****They both grew up in a time where it was looked down upon for couples who weren't married to sleep in the same bed regardless of whether or not anything "happened"as it would still cause people to talk. Yes, the times were changing and it was becoming more and more acceptable to society with each passing year that the new generations just don't want to wait for marriage to "do it", but that didn't stop Mickey from being a little old fashioned himself.

He could very well wait for marriage, he had to since his wallet was in pain at the moment. He would just have to save up - starting now - to buy that engagement ring for Minnie. Just a few more paychecks, and then he would have to will himself into getting down on that knee and hope she'd say yes. However, a little part of him knew she would, if the smile on her face while she slept on his shoulder was any indication. But still...only time would tell.


End file.
